


Once Found; Twice Kept

by honey_peach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_peach/pseuds/honey_peach





	Once Found; Twice Kept

Kyungsoo is good at his job. Fantastic, even. He doesn't slip up often. So, why is it that he had to slip up today of all days? 

He's on the verge of tears. He can feel how his eyes are beginning to well up, face heating up as well. It's definitely going to be red and blotchy after, making it even harder to hide the fact that he had run into the staff toilets to cry in relative peace.

Finally, he quits holding on and lets it flow freely. He only has a few minutes, after all.

When he's done, he shamefully slips out of the restroom and back to his desk. There, the ugly mistake is sitting on the desk waiting for him. All the other seamstresses are still working on whatever project it is they had been given earlier. He's the only one in the office, all the other desks empty.

He studies the denim jacket again and sighs in defeat. They wanted the patches stitched on in a particular placement and he had confused two jackets which led to the jumbled mess he saw before him.

Normally, something like this wouldn't bother him to the extent of shedding tears. But today was different. Way different. 

Sooyoung and Minho were expected in at any moment. Gucci had been lucky enough to get the duo signed for their upcoming F/W collection shoot and they were supposed to come and pick out what exactly they wanted to model. The label was dead set on them choosing the new signature jackets amongst other things so Kyungsoo had been given the honor of stitching it all up. 

And he had done the honor of messing it all up. It was totally and completely his fault for coming to work sleep deprived. But he's often made to juggle multiple projects at a time and this ended up being the result of a muddled brain.

He's going to get fired, he can feel it. When Suzy comes into the office heading straight for him, bouncing on her feet excitedly as she goes, he knows. They're here, there's no time left for corrections, and he's going to be fired.

The fluorescent lights beam down on her shiny, straight black hair and she cracks the slightest smile. He's never seen her this upbeat about visitors before, she's definitely a fan.

“Done with that? Sooyoung is dying to see it!” Suzy gushes. “I know you always do the best work too.” She winks at him.

“I…” He purses his lips. He has to be honest, being a coward isn’t the honorable thing to do here. “I've messed up, Suzy.”

“Hmm? Messed up how?” She clearly doesn't want to believe it's happened because, honestly, there's nothing else for her to assume he's messed up besides the jackets.

“The jackets. I misunderstood the patterns of the patches and they didn't get stitched correctly.” Just saying it out loud makes him get a little glassy eyed again. 

“Oh my.” She looks back and forth between the pile of fabric and his reddened face. “Go home.”

“What?” Kyungsoo exclaims. He didn't expect to get fired right away like this. He thought maybe he'd get pulled into an office or something a bit more formal.

“You're gonna take the rest of the day off.” She explains.

“Off...like a break?” He's relieved he's not being fired but he's also not supposed to be leaving in the middle of the day. “I can't do that. I have to try to fix my mistake.”

“Kyungsoo, you're clearly upset. I don't think you should be this upset over a minor mistake like this.”

“Minor? They're our biggest clients in the country his season.” She doesn’t seem to get how horrible this sin is that he's committed. “I ruined our chances.”

“Kyungsoo,” Suzy is smiling at him now. “We're Gucci. No such thing as ruined chances for us. Now please, go home. I don't like you being here like this.” 

“I can't, we're really busy now and I have to-”

“You can, and you will. In fact, don't come in tomorrow either. I don't think you even know what vacation days are, you have a ton of unused days.”

Can she even choose when he uses his vacation days? He doesn't think that's technically allowed but he's still employed, as far as he knows, so he should just accept her terms and come back fresh on Wednesday. 

He nods in acceptance. “Okay.”

She grins, her apricot lips stain stretching. “Good.”

Kyungsoo is tight lipped as he grabs his backpack and walks towards the elevators, hearing Minho compliment a new pair of boots in the other room.

~

At home, he continues to think about the incident. He should relax, it's over and done with and totally out of his hands for now.

He fishes out his haul from that bath and body boutique and runs a hot bath. He'll finally test out some of those bath crystals and scented candles he's been curious about. 

He arranges and lights the candles and sprinkles the lavender crystals into the tub before sinking into the steaming water. He lets out a small hum of satisfaction as the water envelops his torso, feeling snug and warm.

The bath is interrupted, luckily towards the end, by his apartment buzzer being rang. He wraps a towel around his waist but then decides that's too improper and opts for his robe instead.

“Hello?” The screen displays an older woman, that he’s never seen before, standing in parking garage P3 and his brow creases. 

“Uh, yes, can I help you?” He swipes a stray water droplet on his neck away.

“Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo?” Is all she says and he’s at a loss.

“It's...yes, that's me…” The statement ends up sounding like a question. But the real question would be what this stranger is doing here looking for him.

“Wonderful! Let me up dear, why don't you. And hurry, this atmosphere is seedy, I've been here too long already.” 

“How long, exactly?” Kyungsoo feels the worry begin to grow in his chest. This random woman is demanding access to his home like it's the most normal thing ever.

“How long doesn't really matter. What matters is that I tell you everything you need to know.” She's losing patience, Kyungsoo can hear and see it.

“You have information for me? Are you like...a lawyer or something?” Kyungsoo can't really think of what she could be here for. He hadn't signed up for anything and forgotten. Had he?

“Yes.” The woman doesn't skip a beat.

Oh. “Okay.” Kyungsoo’s not sure what to do now.

As if hearing his thoughts, the woman chirps at him again, “Let me up.” 

This time, he does. He presses the button to buzz her in and then rushes back to his room to throw on some clothes. What should he wear for a lawyer visit? Had he done anything wrong? The incident earlier didn't require the consultation of a lawyer as far as he knew, it was just a work mistake. At least that's what he assumes.

He jumps at the knock on his front door and swishes the towel around on his head in a last minute attempt to dry his hair before running out to the living room.

“Finally, dear.” She smiles genuinely at him when he opens the door and welcomes herself in, walking right past him and into the living room to sit.

She makes herself comfortable on the couch while Kyungsoo looks at her, confused. “Sit, honey. We have a lot to discuss.”

“Like...what?” Kyungsoo takes a seat on his couch next to the woman, looking at her suspiciously.

“Kyungsoo, do you know your father's family history?” She asks.

Kyungsoo pales. Why is she asking about something like that? “I- it's complicated. I know some. Why?”

“Because I know it all, and I've come to tell you about it and much more.” She answers, hands folded neatly on her lap.

“What? Why would you know my father's family history?” He leans away, a little more distrusting of her than he already was.

“Because, Kyungsoo, I'm your grandmother.” Her expression is dead serious. 

Kyungsoo almost laughs. “What kind of lawyer are you? Doing things like this is distasteful and not funny at all. Whatever you have to say, please just say it and go.” 

“That is what I have to say. I'm your father's mother, Kyungsoo. Your paternal grandmother.”

“No...there's no way you're my grandmother.” He gets up from the couch and looks at her, she still seems dead set on carrying out the lie even though Kyungsoo has already denied her. He knows this whole thing makes no sense, he's not going to be tricked by whatever it is she's trying to pull.

“Kyungsoo please sit down, don't get yourself so worked up.” She looks empathetic to his suffering which makes it all the more confusing. “I have more to share.” 

He doesn't sit down, he doesn't want to be next to her. “Who are you? Why are you coming here saying this? Is this some kind of scam?”

“If you you just sit and listen I can tell you everything you need to know.” She insists.

He eyes her skeptically before taking a deep breath and sitting once again.

“Okay, talk. This doesn't mean i'll believe what you have to say though.” He says.

“Your father was my son, Chiwon. He met a lovely girl named Boyeon and they fell in love. They were from two different worlds, not meant to be. She knew our family wouldn't accept her and so she ended the relationship with your father. But she didn't know she was pregnant with you and so she raised you as a normal child, never knowing your other side of the family or what you really are.”

“What do you mean, what I am? I’m just...Kyungsoo.”

“And that, my dear, is someone extraordinary.” 

“What are you trying to say?”

“Our family is royalty, Kyungsoo. You're a prince.”

Silence. Almost a full minute of it as they simply look at each other.

“Okay, I don't know how you got all that information about my parents but you need to leave, now.”

“There's a way I can prove it to you. Our family has magical abilities just like any other royal family.” 

She pauses to gauge his reaction and notices she's caught his interest. “That little mishap at work will be all cleared up tomorrow when you go in. I hope that will be enough proof for you.” 

“How do you know about that?” He feels like all he's been doing is asking questions since she got here.

“The magic, dear.” She cracks a smile. “But you'll see it all for yourself soon enough.” 

Kyungsoo simply watches, in a bit of a daze, as the woman gets up and simply sees herself out of his apartment.

~

The next day he goes in trying not to anticipate anything, but it's futile. It's not everyday someone comes to your home claiming to possess magical abilities. And claiming to fix one of your problems.

He pulls at the hem of his sweater as he stands in the elevator to go up to the office. Once he gets to his floor he quickly goes to his desk and looks to find nothing.

Nothing. She was lying.

He shouldn't be surprised, really. He honestly feels a bit foolish for even considering the possibility of her little story holding any truth.

“Kyungsoo!” His head snaps up from his now empty desk to see Suzy looking surprised. “I told you not to come back yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” Kyungsoo nearly stutters. He only expected to be scolded for coming in today even though he should be on vacation.

“Yes.” Suzy puts her hands on her hips now, “I'm starting to think you're addicted to work. You didn't have to sneak in and fix the jackets. I was going to get one of the interns on the restitching today but th-”

“Wait.” Kyungsoo stops her, “The jackets?”

“Yes, Kyungsoo. Obviously, I know it was you. But I can't be mad, of course. You always pull through with such amazing work.” She smiles proudly. 

“Oh, I…” He’d feel bad thanking her for work he didn't actually do.

“Now, go home.” She suddenly changes the subject.”

He opens his mouth to protest but the look on Suzy’s face says for him to not even try.

“Okay, I'll see you on Wednesday.” He wants to see the final results of the jackets but he decides not to risk it. He'll trust Suzy’s judgement that they turned out well.

Besides, he has other things on his mind now. Like how to get in contact with that woman and find out what in the world is going on.

~

It isn't hard finding her. In fact, she finds him. As soon as he gets home, he has his buzzer ringing again. 

The now familiar face appears. "So, dear, did you see?" 

Kyungsoo is shocked at how she managed to show up just in time. He isn't even following his usual schedule for the day.

“No, but I'm aware of it. It's just...maybe you should come up so we can talk more.” Kyungsoo decides. He wants answers and it seemed like she was perfectly ready to give them before he'd shooed her off the night before. He's now ready to hear what she has to say.

It's going to be life changing. He knows. He'd accepted it from the moment Suzy confirmed the fix of his mistake. Had accepted that his life was already changed just by meeting the woman hailing from a royal bloodline. His bloodline.

“Now, Kyungsoo, don't look so sad. Being apart of the top tier is an honor. And, personally, I've always found it quite agreeable.” 

He nearly jumps out of his skin hearing the voice of his newly acquired grandmother resonating from the living room behind him.

With eyes as wide as saucers he turns around to see her, ankles crossed delicately, sitting on the sofa and smiling at him.

“How…” Kyungsoo doesn't think he needs to finish, the question is obvious enough. But then again, so is the answer. Hence, his grandmother doesn't bother answering. “So you mean, last night, you didn't actually have to wait for me to let you in?”

“Well, dear, I have manners.” She dismisses the nonsensical idea. “So let's get right down to it.” She gestures for him to sit and he does so eagerly this time. “I already told you the most important piece of information last night, about who you are. But now, I should tell you why I've suddenly decided to come and reveal all of this to you now.”

Kyungsoo hadn't even thought of that. He feels his heart rate pick up in anticipation. He doesn't think it's going to be anything positive at all.

“It had been decided, long before even your father came of age, that his first born would marry the first born of the Kim’s of the same generation. It's time for you to meet your fiancé and get affairs in order to start your new life.” She finishes with a comforting smile but it doesn't do anything for Kyungsoo.

“What?” It's not a scream or shout or even an exclamation. He sounds too calm even to his own ears.

“Which part did you need me to explain again, darling?” 

The part where is whole life, which was a lie, is about to be completely uprooted. “Just like that? Isn't there some sort of process I would have to go through to be like, certified as a prince or something?” He's not sure if he's even making sense right now.

“Your birth was the process and you've already gone through it.” She tilts her head. “Now, if you're referring to making sure that you're ready to display the proper etiquette it takes to be accepted by the people as a member of the noble class, then we have a plan in place for that. Don't worry. All I need is for you to come back to the palace with me.” 

Well, that's a huge decision to make. He's supposed to be married to someone he's never even met. “Who am I marrying? I mean, supposed to be marrying.” He hasn't decided he'll definitely do it yet.

“Kim Jongin. The-”

“Prince of Korea.” Kyungsoo does actually yell this time.

“Yes, I should've already assumed that you've heard of him.” She folds her hands in her lap, sighing. “So, what do you think about all of this?”

“So if we're not Korean royalty then what county's royalty are we?” Kyungsoo only just thinks to ask something so important.

“Sarilian royalty.”

“Sa...who?” Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose.

“Sarilia. It's a beautiful country in eastern Asia. Where I and your father originate from. Your mother was actually on vacation when they met.” She has a pitiful smile, as if remembering the old times they had all shared.

“Wow, I should really brush up on my geography.” Kyungsoo had always been more of an art kid.

“So, I know it's a big decision to make but would you please come back to the palace with me so we get everything sorted for your wedding. And so you can come back here in a week’s time akd meet Jongin?” She looks so very hopeful.

Jongin is what has him hesitating. Jongin is absolutely perfect. From what Kyungsoo has read and seen in media, Prince Kim is everyone’s dream husband. And now Kyungsoo, average and short Kyungsoo, is supposed to be married to him. Jongin would never be interested in someone like him. It's a lost cause.

His grandmother must be using her magic or perhaps she just has amazing intuition because she immediately swoops in to ease his nerves.

“I know that look.” She's smiling fondly now. “We've all worn that look before. Me, your father, my mother and her mother before her. When you first learn your true responsibility in this world. The responsibility to lead, to be a role model to others, to join two nations together in peace. It's a lot to bear Kyungsoo but in the end, it's totally and completely worth it. You were meant to be something more that what you live as day to day.”

He'd always felt it, felt that he was made for greater things. And now, he's being given the opportunity to live that reality.

Possibility of Jongin being repulsed by him be damned. He's going to claim his rightful place on the throne. He's a prince and it's time for him to start acting like one.

~

The first thing on the agenda is to book their flights and be off to Sarilia that very night. Kyungsoo has been assured that it doesn't matter that he is grossly unprepared for the trip, everything will be provided for him once they land.

Upon landing he honestly doesn't notice a significant difference to any any other modern East Asian city. Korean and Chinese were all over the place on signage and he begins to get curious about who founded the country and when. At least he can understand everything, he notes.

The palace itself takes Kyungsoo a hot minute to wrap his head around. Size pun definitely intended. But of course it's huge, what kind of palace would it be if it weren't?

After he has his things settled in a guest suite, they get started right away with the etiquette lessons. His grandmother informs him that his suite will be ready once everything is chosen specifically to his liking. 

Kyungsoo feels dumber and dumber as he learns about which fork to use at foreign dinners and how to eat without putting his elbows on the table. He feels like he should've known about these things all along. He also has the instructor correcting his posture at random moments just to add insult to injury. A middle aged woman who looks as though she isn't fond of just about anything except manners, probably.

This goes on for days. Five days to be exact. And on the sixth day, his suite is finally ready. 

He loves everything that's been chosen. The room is mid-century modern from floor to ceiling. He deflates as he thinks about the efforts being wasted since he'll most likely be expected to move in with his husband.

A thought that brings him to the seventh day, the day they leave to go back to Korea and meet him. Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo still feels a chill every time he thinks about it. 

He's so nervous that he paces back in forth in front of the mirror that morning, giving himself words of encouragement.

Finally, they board the flight and he's anticipating going back to the same place he's spent all his life more than he anticipated going to the country he'd never even known existed.

They go to Jongin's home, to Kyungsoo’s disdain. He wants to drag it out as long as possible. He knows he's going to be rejected anyway.

His grandmother had gushed about how the Korean people will love him. He has the looks, now has the mannerisms, and is half Korean. The perfect package for a future prince to the nation being married in. The people will feel more connected to him, he's relatable.

Kyungsoo thinks that's a nice way of saying painfully average. Not that he disagrees.

He had always seen this palace on t.v. and in magazines. Now, he's standing outside of it. He should pinch himself. He does and then looks around to make sure none of the security detail noticed.

His grandmother is in front, leading proudly. He hangs back and takes in the gorgeous decor as they make their way to wherever it is in the monstrous property they are to meet Jongin and his family.

The formal dining room, Kyungsoo remembers, that's where they'll meet. Two ornate doors are opened by servants stationed outside and Kyungsoo sucks in a breath. Here it is, the moment he's been waiting for. 

He wish he could lie and say he has no real expectations but looking at Jongin, Kim Jongin who gets up from the table wearing a crisp black suit with his hair pushed back, he has to admit that he desperately wants to be accepted. He knows he doesn't measure up but God, Jongin shows a smile that makes him want to swoon like a school boy with his first crush. Maybe Jongin is his first crush.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin's smile widens when Kyungsoo reacts to his name by going wide eyed. “My father told me, if you're wondering how I know.” Jongin looks, and maybe Kyungsoo is imagining this, but he looks a bit timid. The famous Prince of Korea is shy. Kyungsoo definitely just fell ten times harder. 

He's doing this. He had been unsure before but he'd sell his left kidney to see Jongin smile at him one more time, let alone for the rest of their lives. And he's being offered the opportunity for free. He just has to make sure he doesn't mess it up somehow.

An older woman who looks an awful lot like Jongin chimes in. “I see the kids are going to get along just fine.”

Everyone else in the room shares a laugh while the two of them blush at the attention. 

They're all seated for lunch and introductions ensue. Jongin's parents and his younger sister Jennie are all enamored with Kyungsoo. Making sure to point out several times how cute or pretty he is. His entire face is heated from the endless compliments.

He gets to speaking about his job at some point and Jennie is sucked in even deeper. She definitely likes him, he's doing well. His parents compliment his grandmother on having such a well rounded grandchild and he could cry from happiness but he keeps a cool facade.

As for Jongin, he's been staring at Kyungsoo the entire afternoon. He doesn't say much so Kyungsoo is starting to worry that he may not be all that interesting or entertaining to be around for the other prince. It's what he was afraid of.

They end lunch, unfortunately, but it wasn't like the meal could last forever. 

Everyone is exchanging farewells and when it comes time for Jongin and Kyungsoo, Jongin grabs his hand, startling him. He wasn't expecting a handshake but then he feels something touching his palm and the knowing look on Jongin's face gives him sense enough to act like he hadn't just been slipped a note. He smiles shyly and maybe he flutters his lashes a bit while he's at it. 

He's beyond excited to find a moment alone to read it. He hadn't been back to his apartment at all since the day he left for Sarilia so he bargains with his grandmother to let him spend the night there, he'll miss it terribly. It’s a bit of a white lie, the place was always too cramped for his liking. But he needs the alone time. He tells her they'll meet tomorrow, bright and early to get started on wedding planning.

He finally plops down on the sofa and slips the paper out of his pocket, unfolding it.

Meet me in the palace garden tonight. Don't worry about getting in, I've left special instructions.

When Jongin had even found the time to scribble it down, Kyungsoo doesn't know. He just knows he's over the moon. And also glad he doesn't have to figure out how to sneak away from his grandmother’s watchful eyes.

He has no idea what to wear out of the new wardrobe his grandmother has provided so he just stays in the same outfit he'd worn to lunch. 

He feels like pulling his hair out waiting for a time that can be appropriately thought of as ‘night’. He settles for 5:30 and is out the door.

Taking public transportation to a palace is something tourists do but Kyungsoo is going to a secret meeting with his soon to be prince husband. Maybe he isn't painfully average after all.

He's let in without any issues, as per Jongin's special instructions, and is even led by someone to the garden. It's already started to get dark so Kyungsoo can't really see much of anything but he does see the outlines of the trees and benches plus the extremely hard to miss gazebo in the center. There's someone standing there and Kyungsoo gets giddy inside.

As his escort leaves him and he approaches the man standing in the center Jongin turns around to him, pearly whites on display. 

“You came.” He looks genuinely happy as if he thought Kyungsoo would have done anything else.

“Of course.” He doesn't want to sound desperate but he honestly has nothing to lose except for ongin and he's not letting that happen. “So…” Kyungsoo stuffs his hands in his pockets awkwardly but then takes them out remembering etiquette class.

“I wanted to give you something.” Jongin holds his hand out, an invitation.

Kyungsoo obliges. He probably shouldn't, but he's going to consider it the first time they held hands.

“First.” Jongin announces and then a series of fairy lights illuminate the entire garden area. Kyungsoo looks around in awe, now being able to see the amazing plant life and design. 

“And now, I want to give this to you before everything starts. I want you to know that it's not strictly political to me. I see you as someone who's precious and has a pure heart and I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you. Is this crazy?” Jongin smooths the hair at his nape. “I've only met you in person today but I really like you Kyungsoo. And I want us to give this a chance for real, not just keeping up appearances. I've been waiting for someone like you.”

Kyungsoo is breathless and speechless but Jongin looks insecure, a huge surprise, so he should answer something.

“No, I feel the same.” He can't believe Jongin was just as taken with him on their first meeting as Kyungsoo was with him. “I was hoping you would be interested in something like that with me but didn't think…”

Jongin furrows his brow in worry. “What is it?”

“I didn't think you'd you'd want me in that way.” Kyungsoo looks away, embarrassed.

“You're beautiful. There's nothing for you to be insecure about or any reason to second guess my interest in you.” Jongin assures him. “And I wanted to prove to you how serious I am.”

It's like it's happening in slow motion as Kyungsoo watches Jongin kneel onto one knee and pull something out of his pocket. 

It's not just a ring, it's the most beautiful ring Kyungsoo has ever seen. A pyrope garnet stone settled onto a gold band. Their birthstone.

Jongin looks up at him with the most sincere eyes and asks, “Kyungsoo, will you marry me?” 

It doesn't take him even three seconds to answer. “Yes.” Of course he will! They had already known but for Jongin to go through this effort shows Kyungsoo that he really is serious.

“How did you get this on such short notice?” Kyungsoo eyes are big and shining with wonder.

Jongin smiles, content with the result. “I made it with my magic.” He reveals in the most nonchalant way.

That means that Kyungsoo is the only one in the world with this ring and that warms his heart even more.

How had Kyungsoo secured Kim Jongin, the most sought after bachelor in the country, in less than a day? 

Well maybe it wasn't really a day since this future had been decided for them since before they'd even been brought into this world. Maybe it was fate. But no matter what happened to bring them together, he's determined to make sure that they have the happily ever after he's always read about. 

“Hey, why are you crying? I hope those are happy tears.”

He doesn't realize until Jongin points it out. He wipes them away quickly and clears his throat. “It's just that I've been alone for so long and all of a sudden I'm surrounded by all of this…”

“Love.” Jongin finishes. He gets up and slips the ring onto Kyungsoo’s finger. “You deserve it. And I’m going to make sure you're never alone again, as long as I'm around, you'll always have someone.”

Kyungsoo is going to hold him to that promise. Because it may have only been a day but he's starting to think he can't live without Jongin by his side.


End file.
